Hidden Monsters
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: Five-year-old Rapunzel is scared of the monsters under her bed. Gothel, however, corrects her: there are only monsters outside—NEVER in the tower.


_**Soli Deo gloria**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tangled. *Sobs* I JUST REALLY LOVE TANGLED. I WANT TO WATCH IT A LOT. IS SO LOVELY.  
**

Gothel found herself tasked with a job she hadn't realized would be hers when she stole the tiny princess from her cradle and swept into the darkness. But here in the dark tower, her plan blossoming, unfolding little errors she needed to fix, she found something, besides the golden youth passed onto her from the child's long, sleek hair.

The child was hers now, her adopted daughter, which meant that Gothel had to take over the role of raising the impressible baby; and Gothel surprised herself with how maternal she became in passing on centuries' worth of knowledge on the girl. Each word was pressed firmly against her, each one wholeheartedly believed in, in hopes that the princess would grow up just exactly how Gothel wanted her to. She didn't want Rapunzel to resent her in a way she would if she raised her as a slave fulfilling only a purpose for her, as she actually was. Gothel treated her daughter as a daughter, kindly guiding her in her own way.

One such night happened when a long and wailing storm flew about the tower; wind ripped through the air and made the top-heavy, stone structure waver. Rain drenched the walls, making the rock become as cold as ice. It grew fear in one's soul, wondering if sun would ever shine again. It made one's spirit dismal and one's outlook bleak.

Gothel was rocking in a chair by the warm, crackly fire, but past the kitchen and up the curving stairs was the bedroom of a tiny five-year-old shivering and hiding beneath her layers of warm, soft blankets. Rapunzel, short and her hair wrapped around her like a golden cage of light, whimpered and ducked at the merest of noises. Oh, if Mother would just come and protect her! Cold fear had possessed the child and was controlling her every thought.

But then she thought she saw a shadow on her tiled floor! No, it—it couldn't! She ducked beneath the covers further and sang her little song in a whisper so she was surrounded by gold; but then the light faded and she heard a loud shudder!

Perhaps if she knew it had simply been a rock sliding down the cliff and landing in the waterfall's brook below she wouldn't've been so frightened; but Rapunzel suffered from a wild imagination. Usually it was an aid, especially on boring days when she had nothing but a paintbrush and oil and dried paints for her fancy. Now she shivered but didn't dare call Mother from her sleep, causing her to come up groaning and so tired, with bags beneath her eyes and her voice so sad and disappointed in her.

No, Rapunzel would survive the morning until the storm was gone. . .

. . . she heard a noise like a resounding, dark cackle.

Rapunzel gasped and leapt from her bed, her blonde hair dancing and trailing on the floor behind her as she raced down the stairs, her tiny fat hand barely long enough to catch hold of the railing as she hurried to her mother, so relieved that she fell at her feet and hugged Gothel's leg.

Gothel gasped exasperatedly and said, her book she had been quite absorbed by being put down, "Rapunzel, whatever is it?"

The child's eyes were squeezed tight. Her voice was quick and low: "There're monsters under my bed, Mommy."

Gothel scoffed, though she smiled a little. Children really _were_ so dramatic! "Now, now, Flower, calm down." Gothel pulled Rapunzel up onto her lap, where the child opened her eyes and leaned her head against her chest, shivering slightly as she looked at the fire. "There are no monsters here in the tower." Of course Gothel didn't say there weren't any monsters _at all_. Gothel told Rapunzel every now and then, to keep her hopes grounded to only those of the tower, that monsters were everywhere outside their little cove, creepy and crawling in the dark parts of the night. The tower was the only safe place.

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel whispered.

"Of course! The tower is completely safe; but outside this tower are ruffians and thieves, lurking, waiting for just the smallest chance to snatch a child by her hair and drag her far, far away from Mother!" Gothel's cruel words had her desired effect on Rapunzel; she shivered and shirked into Gothel's familiar dress. "You see, Rapunzel, nothing can hurt you while you're here; only bad things can attack you when there are no longer these walls or _me_ to protect you." Gothel's hand was stroking the glossy blonde hair so precious to her; her words were almost automatic as her mind became filled with the thoughts of the beautiful hair.

"Monsters are only outside the tower. The tower is safe, so I mustn't leave it," Rapunzel said slowly, comprehending each word.

Gothel tilted the little chin to her and smiled down at her. "That is _exactly_ right, Flower. So, are there any monsters under your bed?"

Rapunzel shook her head fervently.

Gothel's smiled deepened. "That's my girl." She kissed the top of her hair and said, "Now, tut tut to bed, my darling."

"Yes, Mommy. Good night," Rapunzel said, taking off obediently, gulping at a stop at the stairs before plunging forward up, her cape of gold hair trailing behind her like the back of a wedding gown.

Gothel sat back in her chair, the smile on her face more as a smile of congratulations to herself. She thought she handled the situation just as cleanly and swiftly as she could've. THAT was how Rapunzel would grow up knowing the outside world: as a place of monsters. There was no doubt in Gothel's mind that her little girl would ever want to venture out_ there._

**Gothel is a horrible wretch. Blargh.  
**

**On a different note, Happy Easter! He is risen! God bless!**


End file.
